


Rough

by MayMilk



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Zim (Invader Zim), Dib Being an Asshole (Invader Zim), Established Relationship, Fingering, Humiliation kink, Lovebug Zim, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Dib (Invader Zim), Zim likes it rough, alternative universe, but he doesn't understand it, degradation kink, lovebug!Zim, lovebug!au, zussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMilk/pseuds/MayMilk
Summary: Lovebug!AUDib knows that even if Zim looks pure and innocent, he likes it rough.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 278





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> SO YeAH
> 
> I said to myself "hU, I'm gonna use this days off I have for cArNiVaL and StUdY"  
> Instead, I wrote a 2k porn of Dib fucking Lovebug!Zim with his fingers.
> 
> I said to myself I would take some time to try writing smut again after "The L Word" (fanfic that I couldn't bring myself to write the fluff smut) BUT SoMeHoW I FINISHED THIS WHOLE SCENE IN 2 DAYS???? Anyhow, I hope you guys like it.
> 
> And, if anyone doesn't know, Lovebug!Au is basically an AU where the irken empire is SUPER NICE AND WHOLESOME  
> and Dib is an asshole (more than he already is)  
> The creators tumble here: https://truekrisstianity.tumblr.com/  
> Go and check them! Really! They're amazing and cute

Zim felt his back being shoved against the mattress as Dib continued to kiss him. The lovebug let out a muffled moan as he felt his boyfriend placing himself between his legs, pressuring their groins together, making Zim feel a hot and melting sensation shiver in his lower parts. 

He felt Dib's big and warm hands crawling inside his vest, pulling the fabric up and exposing his green and soft skin. Zim felt goosebumps, leaning into the touch. 

Soon they broke the kiss so Dib could take away Zim's uniform and tossed it away on the room. The lovebug gulped, feeling the wet and warm mouth coming down to his neck, planting a trail of kisses along his collarbone before stopping on the place right above his throat and sucking the skin between his teeth. 

Zim arched his back as he tightened the grip of his legs around the human's waist. His lower region felt like it was on fire but in a good way. Those sensations were still so foreign and so new for the lovebug, but slowly he was getting used to it, to have  _ sex _ with Dib.

It was not like it was a bad feeling, on the contrary, it actually felt  _ great _ . He liked the way he felt like he was going to melt from pleasures from the warm and soft touches Dib did on his skin. 

Zim pressed his eyelids together, enjoying the sensation of Dib's mouth biting and assaulting the sensitive skin of his neck, trying to muffle the sounds coming out of his mouth with his hand. Dib stopped his work to stare at Zim.

“Hey, lovebug,” Dib said on a teasing tone, holding the wrists of both Zim's hands and pinning them above his head with one hand “What I said about muffling yourself?” 

“T-To not do it?” Zim asked uncertainty, trying to recover his breath, gulping at the smirk that Dib launched at him, staring at the irken’s little and fragile body like he was a prey ready to be eaten by a predator.

“That’s right,” Dib murmured, placing his mouth against Zim’s neck, placing an open mouth kiss on there, taking out a little squeak out of his lover “So let me hear you, spaceboy” He whispered, lips pressed against the soft green skin. Zim nodded, pressing his legs against each other as he felt Dib’s free hand caressing his torso until reaching the waistband of his pants and pulling it down.

“D-Dib-bee.." Zim breathed, feeling Dib’s fingers tracing their way to the lovebug’s most intimate part. The teen smiled almost sadistically at his boyfriend, playing with his fingers around Zim’s entrance. 

“Oh damn, you’re already pretty wet huh.” The human teased, his digits caressing softly the length that came out of the irken’s slit. Zim looked away embarrassed, his breath coming out hard as Dib continued to play slowly teasingly around his length “You like being pinned down like that, huh,  _ how nasty." _ Dib murmured against the irken’s antennas, making the tiny alien whimper.

Zim closed his thighs around Dib’s wrist, unconsciously dragging his hand closer. He blinked confused as the air came out hard from his squeedlyspooch. The way Dib talked to him right now was somehow  _ bad _ , and even Zim knew that "nasty" was supposed to be an insult. 

However, Zim found himself extremely confused about how  _ good _ it felt being called by such a mean speech, and Dib noticed it, by how his sexual spike throbbed against the teen’s hand.

“ _ Oh. _ ” Dib murmured, slowly humping the slick tentacle on his hand ‘Did you liked that?” He breathed against Zim’s sensitive stalks.

“I-I don’t-” The lovebug wasn’t even sure what he was going to say exactly, but not that it mattered when he felt a finger being pressed against his vent, invading his wet channels, making the irken moan loudly and interrupting his speech.

“You’re so wet,” Whispered Dib “What a little  _ slut. _ ” He said with a low and husky voice as he pressed his finger further inside Zim. The little alien moaned loudly as he instinctively opened his legs, pressing his hips up, trying to meet the movements of the finger curling inside of him. 

The irken wasn't even sure what 'slut' mean, but he knew it was a mean word, and somehow he couldn't help but feel shivers coming down on his spine with that. 

Chirps and moans came out of Zim’s throat as he felt another finger slide inside of him, with Dib keeping the rhythm of pulling them out and then pushing inside again, hearing Zim’s sweat whines in response.

“Look at you,” Dib breathed hardly, tightening his grip on Zim’s wrists “Opening your legs to me like the fucking whore you are.” He pressed his fingers further, taking out a loud cry from the irken, who squirmed on his grip, feeling his fingers reaching just on the  _ right place. _

Zim felt difficult to think straight, his mind was foggy and he found it extremely hard to breathe. The way that Dib was talking to his was absolutely  _ awful _ , but still, why did it only served as fuel to the fire burning on his insides? 

“D-Dib-bee!” He whined, feeling the sensation of teeth meeting his flesh and bitting it hard, almost hard enough to draw blood. “T-Too hard” He warned weakly, biting his bottom lip as he felt tears threatening to fall in the corner of his eyes.

“Don’t act as you don’t like it!” Dib said, feeling Zim’s wet walls tightening around his fingers. He released Zim’s hands so he could his chin in an almost forceful way, pressing his digits on his green cheeks “I know you enjoy when I’m rough with you,” Dib said sadistically, pushing his fingers inside Zim brutally enough to push his body forward, getting back a loud moan, proving his point. “Fucking bitch.” Dib said harshly. 

Zim cried, he didn’t have any force to argument against Dib, and, honestly, he didn’t even  _ want _ to, because, indeed, he  _ loved _ when his Dib-bee treated him like that, when he pushed him hard against the wall, when he left bite marks that would take more than usual to heal, when he pinned him down and kissed him without even time to breathe, when he fucked him so hard that Zim would steel feel sore in the next day, even with the PAK’s heal. It was really odd and foreign to him this feeling, this feeling of enjoying being  _ used _ . 

He arched his back and practically screamed with every new movement, letting his legs wide open as Dib practically slammed his fingers inside of him on his sweet stop, feeling the teen bitting hard his skin while that. It felt so rough, so painful, and so deliciously  _ good _ .

“You’re really enjoying it, huh.” Dib said, breathing hard and he continued his movements. His free hand came to hold one of Zim’s wrists again, keeping it right beside the alien1s head “Leaving me alone while you’re being fucked by my fingers.” Dib licked his lips as he approached his lips against the base of Zim’s antennas again “Oh Zim, you’re so  _ selfish.”.  _

And with that Zim felt so  _ awful _ . The sensation of guilt and shame crawling on him as he felt his body getting even more hot by those harsh words. It felt so  _ bittersweet _ .

“I-I…” He trailed off, his mind too foggy to formulate a proper way to apologize or say anything, feeling the know under his belly getting stronger with every movement. He knew what was going to happen, and he couldn’t help but cry by the sensation getting stronger “D-Dib!” He moaned “I-I’m close…”

“Come for me,” Dib whispered sweetly against his stalk as he fastened his movements “My little  _ slut.”  _ And, with that, Zim was  _ done _ .

His whole body spasmed as he came  _ hard _ , screaming his lover’s name as a hot pinkish liquid came from his slit and member. His mind as foggy and he found it extremely hard to breathe as his body fell limp against the mattress. Dib smiled at him, placing a quick peck on the top of his head as the took his soaked fingers out of the lovebug’s vent.

Zim tried to take a deep breath, still feeling his legs shaking. He weakly glanced at Dib, who was licking the liquid out of his fingers.

The teen cleaned the mess on his hands, satisfied with his work on his boyfriend, trying to figure out what he was going to do next with the painfull hard erection inside his jeans. Maybe he could ask Zim to suck it for him, it wouldn’t be the first time the irken would do it, anyway.

But then, when he looked at his boyfriend again, he was gotten by surprise to find Zim crying, or best,  _ sobbing,  _ trying to wipe away his tears with his hands.

“Hey, babe, what’s wrong?” Dib asked carefully, putting his horniness aside and asking himself if maybe this time he was  _ too rough _ with the little irken.

“I-I am sorry.” Zim said hardly between his cry, but he didn’t really answer the teen.

“What are you apologizing for?” Dib asked, offering his hand to help Zim sit carefully.

“A-Aren’t you mad?” Zim said, looking at Dib with big and pink watery eyes. The teen looked at him with a soft look.

“Of course not, why would I be?” He said, taking his boyfriend’s hand and rubbing soft circles around his palm. Zim sniffed, looking away embarrassed.

“I-It’s because you w-were saying so many mean things...” Zim said in a weak husky voice. Dib felt his heart sank.  _ Great _ , he just wanted to make his boyfriend get off, but now he felt like a monster.

“Oh…” He murmured, the guilt crippling on him “I-I didn’t mean that.” He said, scooting closer and hugging his boyfriend against his chest “I just thought you would like it...” He murmured embarrassed, feeling Zim cuddling him back.

“Why would I like it?” Zim questioned. He didn’t seem mad or anything, but just genuinely confused.

“Because, uh, it feels good?” Dib tried to explain “Some people like being treated like that during sex, and I thought you would too…” He gulped, looking away “And I think I got too excited and crossed the line… I guess I should’ve asked or explained it to you first, sorry.”

“I-It’s okay,” Zim said, with his cheek pressed against the teen’s chest “I-It did felt good.” He mumbled embarrassed, forcing a weak smile to comfort the human, and Dib, once again, felt like he didn’t deserve someone like Zim in his life “You can do it again next time…” The lovebug murmured on a low voice, looking away trying to hide the wide blush on his face. 

“Right,” Dib said, sighing in relief that it was resolved and he didn’t hurt Zim  _ too much.  _ He bit his lip, still feeling his dick hard inside his jeans “So…” He murmured “Do you think it’s too soon to ask for a blowjob?”

**Author's Note:**

> SO YEAH  
> I DID IT  
> Now, lemme bury myself under a rock of shame for posting it and ACTUALLY get some hours of study.
> 
> And sorry for finishing the fanfic so abruptly. If you guys want to, imagine after that Zim gave Dib a nice BJ and then they cuddled together.


End file.
